


Dreams Are Too Kind for Hell

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [32]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Punishment, Supernatural Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Naraku resigns to his punishment in Hell, but he doesn't expect to see her.
Relationships: Kikyou/Naraku (InuYasha)
Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/874071
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	Dreams Are Too Kind for Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Post-canon. Written for the "whipping/flogging" square for hc_bingo .

Naraku knows he's in hell; he does not deny it, and he's been there for some time, though he has no concept of just how long, just that it seems like forever. He supposes it'll always feel this way, but if his assumptions are correct, he will not be here long.

Fierce animals, with their large teeth and their acrid spit, have been gnawing at his bones, and he screams - as a reaction - and then something laughs, dark and hollow and ancient, and then he's healed and they start over again.

Then, his executioners come. They are the people he's sent here before him, the victims of his tyranny and genocide, and they are pitiful and tragic, but they are more than happy to throw him in a pit of fire and stab him with claws made of iron, stripping away sinew and bone, until the ancient power restores his body again. 

The children he’s killed come for him too, to whip and flog him. He feels every wound, as if it’s amplified with the pain that he’s caused them. Sometimes as the whippings drone on, he hears screaming and he doesn’t know if it’s his or theirs.

"It doesn't have to be like this," he hears a familiar voice say, and a glowing figure walks through the fire pit toward him, and he cranes his bloody face to meet hers.

"Kikyou?" He cannot believe it, so much he has nothing to say to her. Has she come to slay him as well? So be it. What is one more victim to take their revenge?

And for the first time in as long as he can remember, Naraku sobs.

\--

Kikyou does not torture him, but she takes him away from the fires and the iron claws, and he finds himself surprised as they recline together on a soft bed of furs and linens. She lies next to him on her side, propping herself on her elbow as she watches him with an ominous smile. 

"As I said, you didn't have to take the torture." She reaches out her hand gently and runs it down his healed face. They are both nude, and his body begins to ache with lust and desire. The pain he has felt for so long in this wretched place fades quickly, like a distant childhood memory. He's both relieved and suspicious.

"You can be anywhere you want to be," she whispers, and like all his dreams, she kisses him willingly, without him having to lift a finger to force his hand.

She pulls back and laughs darkly. He narrows his eyes, and his suspicions heighten.

"You don't believe it's me, do you?" she asks with a challenging air.

"You should be...reincarnated by now," he says. "I've seen it myself."

Kikyou moves closer to him, and her arms snake through his hair and around his neck. "Your concept of time is too linear, Naraku. Or shall I call you Onigumo?"

"Then I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming because I've passed out from all the torture,” he says to himself, but she continues to stare at him, a coy smirk on her face. She can say nothing, and she can seduce him. Naraku is wary of her intentions, but he’s so tempted to fall into the dream, this obvious trap.

She begins to crawl into his lap, and she grinds against his obvious arousal. He groans as she leans in and kisses his neck. 

“Whether I’m real or not… does it matter?” Kikyou asks him.

“No, but I am sure you are a dream meant to fool me,” he says, and she continues to kiss his neck. He feels her lifting her hips, teasing his cock with her wet heat.

“Perhaps,” she says. She’s sliding on the tip of him, and he wants her so bad he can taste her. He grips her shoulders, and brings her closer to him so he can capture her lips. He pushes his tongue into her mouth, tasting every heavenly piece of her.

He knows what this is. He’s still in hell and Kikyou is here, a figment of his imagination. She’s giving him what he’s always lusted for while he was alive and growing as a monster. He knows that if he had succeeded in using the Shikon jewel he would have found a way to have her; he would have found a way to have everything.

Maybe Kikyou is right. She’s here with him, and he has nothing better to do. 

Naraku decides to indulge in the dream. The pure-hearted miko would have never soiled herself with him. She would have never been so willing.

He shifts his body, and he pushes his cock into her. She moans in his mouth and begins to ride him. She feels so hot and good that he almost comes, but if there is one thing he’s good at, it’s patience. Slowly he moves into her, enjoying her mouth and her warmth around him. 

He leans down at squeezes those lovely snow-white breasts, pulling one into his mouth as Kikyou’s lips tug on his ear. He circles his tongue around the tip of her nipple, sucking and teasing it with his teeth. Kikyou is moaning in his ears, and they are the most delightful sounds he’s ever heard.

He pulls a way for a moment to catch his breath - “If this is still hell, I want to stay here. With you.”

“You can,” she whispers against the shell of his ear. She lifts her hips and rides him faster. He groans as he almost reaches his limit. She cries as she’s almost meeting hers as well. “But you should know, Onigumo, there is a price to pay to indulge in dreams in hell.”

The sensation of being inside her is so overwhelming, so ethereal, that he almost doesn’t hear her words.

“Yes, I expect as much,” Naraku says, holding her close, pounding into her so hard she screams. He groans out as he finds his end, emptying himself into her. She squirms as he continues to fill her, finding her own peak with a guttural moan.

Kikyou pulls back and he looks into her dark eyes. She cups his cheeks and grins. “You would stay here with me for an eternity knowing this isn’t real, knowing you could have never had me in real life?”

Naraku pulls himself out of her and moves to sit beside her. He shakes his head. “This isn’t what this is. This is still hell, and yes, you are a dream - my dream. But you are also something else.”

He lays on his back and stares into white nothingness.

Kikyou lays next to him with a wry smirk. “What am I other than your most cherished dream?”

“Youkai,” he says. “A dream youkai, or more like a nightmare youkai. You’re feeding off me. You take her face, but you’re feeding off me. This is the last punishment,” Naraku says, and Kikyou appears unfazed. Her grin looks darker. 

“I don’t expect you to be impressed. I know of all types of youkai,” Naraku says. “I would have loved this power. You feed off my spirit until there is nothing left. And in the end, I will be nothing, not even a dying light that can be reincarnated.”

“This is your fate, Naraku,” says the youkai. “You have wronged so much. The Spirit world can never forgive you. They can never give you a chance for redemption in another life. You are an abomination.”

“So they say,” Naraku says with a defeated sigh. He turns to the Kikyou-youkai and holds out his arm. “What are you doing way over there for? Come here…”

Kikyou’s brow lifts. “You want more? Why Naraku…”

Yanking her toward him, he draws her into another violent kiss. He pulls back, inches from her face and glares. “As long as you wear that face, I want you. Do whatever you must, but always be her...do you understand?”

The youkai nods, grinning and licking her lips ready to have her meal. Naraku pulls her back onto his lap and enters her again. She lets out a moan, instinctively rocking her hips. He pounds into her, losing any consideration for gentleness. The youkai howls with victory, and Naraku slowly feels himself dying breath by breath.

He sighs, already resigned to his fate. If he is going to disappear from existence, he might as well get the one thing he’s always wanted. He might as well have her.

END


End file.
